If You Forget Me
by themysteryofjade
Summary: A girl named Maya of only 17 years of age has a lot of talent and she somewhat let's people wondering about her gift. People start asking questions and her guards don't know what to do. Then a vampire comes into the picture. What will Maya do?
1. Chapter 1

**If You Forget Me by: themysteryofjade**

**Any similarities to other stories I apologize in advance. Some characters, gifts, or names mentioned belong to Stephanie Meyer, **Miwa Ueda, and P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast

* * *

**If You Forget Me ****by Pablo Neruda**

I want you to know  
one thing.

You know how this is:  
if I look  
at the crystal moon, at the red branch  
of the slow autumn at my window,  
if I touch  
near the fire  
the impalpable ash  
or the wrinkled body of the log,  
everything carries me to you,  
as if everything that exists,  
aromas, light, metals,  
were little boats  
that sail  
toward those isles of yours that wait for me.

Well, now,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you little by little.

If suddenly  
you forget me  
do not look for me,  
for I shall already have forgotten you.

If you think it long and mad,  
the wind of banners  
that passes through my life,  
and you decide  
to leave me at the shore  
of the heart where I have roots,  
remember  
that on that day,  
at that hour,  
I shall lift my arms  
and my roots will set off  
to seek another land.

But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine

**Times have changed and after all this time I still felt different because I **_**was**_** different. I was born into a unique order or different world within this one… I felt so… rejected by the student population at the school I attended. Salt Lake High School (I made the name up). I was only seventeen years of age yet from now on I wouldn't age only if I wanted to. I wasn't a vampire or a werewolf or even a shape shifter I was something different. I didn't have magic powers but I could **_**see**_** things that others couldn't. I could do some little things here and there but nothing special that this crowded magical world hadn't seen yet. I sighed tapping my foot impatiently waiting for it to be Saturday already so I'd have something to do. **

**The sun peaked from behind the clouds and smiled at me as it slowly rose higher in the sky announcing a new day and I was happy- finally. I looked for what wardrobe to wear today and I put it on not caring what I looked like and let my caramel fall in ringlets down my waist. I sighed and got my beige bag and walked out the door. I walked to school and got into the school bus waiting for it to go already so I could get to UIL meet. It was the only thing keeping me entertained. "Maya are you okay?" A boy that I knew as Oliver asked me as he sat next to me, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just bored y'know." He laughed, "Yeah I know. So how long have you been in the UIL thing?" "Not long this is my first meet since forever but they give food! So I'm happy." "That's what they told me." He said.**

**We talked for the rest of the way to the farthest richest school in the city for the competition and I got more and more excited to finally be going somewhere. **

**The bus stopped and we all filed out like solders and walked in a straight line inside it was hilarious. Then I heard them, **_**"Hey Mo… The elders sent us to you they said you were getting bored and well you know them very precautious, ha as if… We missed you Mo! By the way Toji is with me. I see you! Come on baby girl run!" **_**I smiled as I heard their voices in my head for the first time in years and I took off in a sprint towards the cafeteria doors and spotted them like three seconds later and Kiley who's really name is Heath but I liked calling him Kiley had his arms spread open for me. Toji which his real name is Erik but I loved calling him Toji just had a grin on his face all serious like always. I leaped onto the air for a few seconds and then I was in Kiley's arms and he squeezed me tightly and spun me around like we were the only people in the room and I laughed not caring what people said. **_**"Enough with all the drama you two. Don't I get a hug missy?" **_** Toji asked and I flung out of Kiley's arms into Toji's how I missed them both. "I missed you." I stated and they grinned. "So did we. SO what's happening in the '**_**human'**_** world?" He asked only saying human in my mind. "Good, same, boring. But you guys are here so it's all better now." I smiled. Mr. Wilkins my Chemistry teacher from years ago shaking his head at me playfully, "You naughty naughty girl. You guys she's a heartbreaker. Beware." We all just laughed and cracked up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I knew that my life would change from now on because Toji and Kiley were here. I was happy at last to have someone familiar with me. Except that I hated that they always had the stuff I liked and totally made a huge deal out of it. In a table which we were all seated (Salt Lake High school people only) there was a cappuccino machine and a bunch of boxes of Krispe Kreme donuts. They weren't allowing anyone to get any. **_**"You guys… let them have some, please… For me?" **_**I pouted and Kiley totally smiled and said, "Why not? Okay guys pile up and get some before I change my mind…" He grinned. I glared at him, "Just get some if you want some okay." He said to no one in particular and the UIL participants from my school looked at each other and stood up and got their handfuls of donuts and hot chocolate. I blew out of breath. **_**Now let's see where do I have the test thing? Hmm… **_**I though to myself looking over the sheet at the table rooms 35-38. I was sure going to get lost around here. "Jesse go with me to check the map, please…" I asked him and he looked like he wanted to help me, "I'm sorry Maya I have to go to the tennis competition now." He smiled a small smile and left me there. I bit my lower lip thinking maybe I should go on my own and check it out. I was about to stand up when Toji was behind me, "Don't even think about it." He whispered to low for normal human hearing. His hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, "heh heh." I smiled and he smirked at me and grabbed my hand, **_**"Come on." **_**He said tugging my hand and I looked over at Kiley he just smiled, **_**"I'll guard the donuts have you seen how many people want these? Probably not. I'm standing guard. Donuts and hot chocolate guardian protecting them by being slaughtered and taken by sweet eating monsters." **_**He said and I laughed it was funny. **

**Toji kept holding my hand throughout the corridor and man was this school big. Hmm… Then we suddenly stopped and I looked up to see room 35 before me. "Here it is." He stated and I smiled because truly I paid no attention to how we got here. He smiled sweetly at me. "You got to your left when you exit the cafeteria then you go right and head straight and after you pass two more hall boom it's right here." I was totally going to get lost but I didn't say anything but he probably knew it since he liked to be in my head. He smirked and I knew he heard me. "Let's go back." I said and we walked back towards the noisy cafeteria and I got hungry. He squeezed my hand and he rushed through the crowd and I tapped into his mind, **_**"Get a hot chocolate ready and a chocolate glazed donut we're coming and she's hungry." He told him, "I'm right here you know." And they both laughed mentally. "Boys." I said, "Girls." They said together and I laughed. **_**I sat down and ate peacefully watching some of my friends play chess and others helping themselves to the tacos and chips the school bought. I decided it was time to go to that room by myself and I better go 5 minutes early just so I could figure out how to get there and I stood up **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I hope you all have forgotten muah (me) =D it seems all is well in paradise with y'all I'm still waiting for those reviews to kick in and well here's a lil' something. Hope you like it. **__**You got ideas**__** email me or send me a message (don't be shy). Well gotta go loads of things to do see ya… Sorry if I confuse you Kiley and Heath are the same person Momo or Maya (same person just likes to call 'em that so yeah… Erick and toji is the same person to. **_

_**If You Forget Me**_

_**By themysteryofjade**_

_**Here I am in a daze**_

_**Thinking about you and hoping to be remembered**_

_**Maybe you've forgotten your place**_

_**Maybe you forgot the rules**_

_**All is lost**_

_**All is done**_

_**My heart longs to be with you**_

_**My blood yearns and calls for you**_

_**And I know that you've forgotten**_

_**Forgotten about me**_

_**About our past and about our future**_

_**Forgotten all those beautiful things**_

_**All those memories**_

_**Maybe I'm crazy**_

_**It's just a jumble **_

_**A mixture of memories, confusion,**_

_**Reflections and epiphanies… **_

_**Have I seen you before? (Chapter 3)**_

**I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls of the strange school. It was so enclosed that it almost gave me a panic attack but I knew better. I'd find my way and I walked through all the halls and corridors until I looked up and saw room 35 waiting in all its shining glory for me. I signed a paper and since I've done this before they told me to put I was a veteran. It was so weird not like I've gone to war in Vietnam and come back oh well such new generations and traditions and regulations. I wrote my name and all and went to sit down in a desk to the farther right of the room. A boy that I recognized from the group that was in the lunch room rushed to sit in front of me. "My last time well I sucked badly. Did you?" He asked nervously fidgeting. "Unfortunately, yes." And I turned my head away into the desks before me where other teens were sitting down and chatting away I closed my eyes and there it was swirls and patterns of colors and symbols all so vibrant and alive. Yes this group was talented except a few. Nothing encompassed their soul and spirit there was no rainbow or spectrum of colors it was all dark and I felt sad for them. They were the ones that usually just thought critically no smiles, or exceptional brilliant plans. I had to encourage them maybe then they'd find their talent and it'd bloom. I went to the group of girls next to us, "Hey." I smiled down at them, "You'll do great you're all so talented and the rest of you just relax, breathe, and you'll do fine." I spoke with clarity, sincerity, and truthfulness. They stared at me like I was insane or a bothersome girl. I sighed and the ladies or porters came back inside and the test commenced. I just picked a chose whatever felt right and tried to input some imagery to my essay and I stood up and gave the lady the papers. I looked back and saw the nervous boy that had talked to me earlier I hope he did okay he had some potential but no in this I could tell by his colors. **

**I walked slowly back observing all the people come and go, **_**"Hey…" **_**I smiled and thought back to my protector, **_**"Toji. I missed you so much it seems like it's been years hasn't it?" **_**I could feel him nod and I smiled, **_**"I'm on my way." "Yes, princess." **_**I laughed he always went by formals and traditions princess he says argh…. I walked into the cafeteria and I didn't see him I was about to probe in my mind and search for him but then I felt arms around me, **_**"Hmmm… you don't like it when I call you princess your highness?" **_**I shook my head, "No, I don't." "Okay I'll just call you Momo then." I smiled he always knew how to make things up to me. "How's my girl. I called dibbs she's mine." Heath I missed him to he was always the funny one the one that broke the rules just for me. He smiled listening in to my inner thoughts, **_**"I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN MY OWN MIND!" **_**I shouted and they both laughed and winked at me. I sighed and sat down maybe I'd make the rounds and see what was out there today. I stood up and Toji grabbed my hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "To the tennis courts to see the match." I stated and walked away he soon followed after, "Mo you can't keep telling 'em they're going to win." "I don't tell them anything." The gates to enter were closed so I climbed the gate and jumped to the other side Toji followed sootly after me. I sat down and observed the competitors, **_**"hm… let's see Victor Coleman and Edward Cullen. This'll be an interesting match." **_**I thought. Edward was a vampire and Victor well he had an ice spectrum of colors he was talented in tennis and I smiled this was going to be fun. I walked up to Victor and talked to him and then a bunch of thoughts bombarded me, "She always talks to the winner." A girl thought. "She's weird." "I wonder how she knows who's going to win." And on and on went the thoughts so I went to Edward as well. Ah so he could read thoughts to but I sought it best not to probe any further, "He's lucky and talented he may have a chance against you."**

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked**

"**I mean that just 'cause you're different doesn't mean you'll always win. This'll be a close win or lose game with you two. Your pitch black. Try living a little and you might get some color in there." I said and placed my finger in his chest making my point. I felt a shock run through my finger and over every inch of my body. "Momo." Toji said and came to me. **_**"Stop it. Let's go. It isn't safe." **_**I nodded, "Good luck Edward." I whispered and we climbed the fence. **

**Edward's POV**

**That girl is… different but she's human she smells human, and has a heart, and appetizing blood. How-maybe- no it isn't possible for her to know. Is it? What did she mean I was pitch black and all that other nonsense. Maybe she was just plain crazy. **

**But she got one thing right this guy Victor he was lucky we almost tied he sure is talented in tennis just like she said. I wonder if she's a seer just like Alice I'll have to ask her. As soon as I thought about it I got a text message: She's not a seer. Alice said and well it bothered me then what was she. If she knew what we were and if she knew who'd win then maybe she wasn't human after all or maybe she knew to much and we'd… we'd have to kill her.**

**What was her name again?......**

**Momo?...**

**I looked down at the pavement it was close but I had won the match and I hadn't seen how or when they left the match. How could they the gates were locked and they didn't let anyone in or out until it was over. I had to find out what she was or how much she knew**

**Momo that was a weird name and that guy he seemed to be more of a guard than a friend of companion. I sighed I'd figure it out I had to. **


End file.
